Discoveries
by dpphan333
Summary: A collection of oneshots, about specific people discovering Danny's secret. Yay! Rated for freedom, as usual.
1. Jack and Maddie

**I've wanted to write a story like this for a while...accidental discoveries of Danny's secret! MUHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Heh.**

_Disclaimer: I do __not__ own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, though. (pauses) Damn, no Desiree...ah, well a man can try..._

————

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Jack Fenton, and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton were all eating supper. It was 7:00 pm.

Danny, our favorite half-ghost hero, was in good spirits (no pun intended); no ghosts had attacked all day. Well, if there had been any ghost attacks, he must not have been nearby.

Suddenly, a blue vapor escaped Danny's mouth.

Spoke too soon.

Maddie looked at her son, concerned, "Are you ok, Danny?"

"He's fine. But I agree with his breath, it's cold in here!" Jack said.

Suddenly, a laser hit the table they sat around. The family looked over to see Skulker, the 'greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone', hovering there.

Skulker sneered, "Hello."

Jack shouted, "Ghost!" he pulled out a Fenton Bazooka. Maddie pulled out a Fenton Saber, a sort of light-saber Star Wars rip-off weapon. Skulker put his arms up in front of him to stop them.

"I didn't come here for you. I came for _him_," Skulker picked up Danny by his shirt, "the whelp."

"Put our son down!" Maddie glared.

Skulker replied, "Sorry, but I can't do that..." two lasers came out of his shoulder and blasted the weapons out of the elder Fenton's hands. He sneered again.

Jazz looked around frantically for the emergency button to activate the security systems. She saw it. Jazz ran over to it.

"I don't think so, whelp's sister!" Skulker said. He landed in front of the button (he was still holding Danny, obviously). With amazing strength, Skulker ripped a hole out of the wall, with the button, and destroyed it. Some wires inside the wall were then destroyed by an ecto-sword from Skulker's hand.

Danny looked around. He had to find a way to go ghost...

Skulker suddenly slammed Danny to the ground and held the sword to his neck. Danny looked up to see his family. They all were busy looking for some weapons. Danny grinned and quickly phased into the floor. Skulker screamed in fury, "Get back here, whelp!"

The remaining Fenton's now averted their attention back to the ghost, and Danny was no-where to be seen.

"What did you do with my son!?" Jack shouted, angrily. He pulled out a Jack 'O Nine Tails and shot it at Skulker. Skulker dodged, grabbed it, and pulled it out of Jack's hands.

Suddenly, the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, flew into the house and tackled into Skulker. He then turned them intangible and flew them upstairs.

"After them!" Jack shouted, heroically. Jack and Maddie raced up the stairs.

Jazz stared after them. Well, Danny's secret was in jeopardy, and there was nothing she could do to help. That's just great.

Meanwhile, Danny and Skulker were fighting in Danny's room. Eventually, Danny beat Skulker and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. He landed on the ground and reverted to his human form.

The moment the aura rings came from Danny's waist to go across his body, making Danny Phantom become Danny Fenton once more, Jack and Maddie peeked in, ready to go in for a surprise attack.

Of course, there was a surprise waiting for them when they peeked into the door.

Danny made the two aura rings move across his body. One went up and the other went down. When they stopped, he was...

"Danny!?" Maddie gasped.

Danny Fenton spun around, "Huh? Oh, uh...hey, mom, dad! Where'd that ghost go? I saw that _jerky_ Danny Phantom and the other ghost that was trying to hurt me before phase through my room."

"That isn't going to work, ghost!" Jack held up an ecto-gun, "What are you!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Danny asked, freaked out, "Wait...you didn't see me...?" his eyes widened in shock.

Maddie replied, "We come into the room to see Danny Phantom suddenly turn into our _son_. _What_ is going _on_ here!?"

"Look, I can explain!" Danny said, horrified.

Jack put the ecto-gun away, "So it is you...how were you able to hide this for so long? It must have been hard work, of course, hiding such a secret from Jack Fenton!" he boasted.

"Jack...please, just tell us what is going on?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighed, "Look, that accident with the portal a year ago..."

"Of course! I knew it!" Jack stated, "Why didn't we figure this out before, Maddie?"

"I have no clue...it just all makes so much sense...except the evil things Phantom has done. How do you explain that, mister?" Maddie asked.

"What, you mean the accident with the mayor? He was overshadowed by one of my enemies...and that ghost that just attacked, he's been hunting me since almost the beginning. I've been trying to be the hero...and I really am. I've made a _lot _of ghostly enemies, but I have allies, too..." Danny paused, "not all ghosts are evil..."

Maddie sighed, "This is confusing...we've _seen_ Danny Fenton and Phantom together, before!"

"Well, that's probably due to the Fenton Ghost Catcher or it was actually one of my enemies. That one day where Phantom was 'attacking Danny', that wasn't actually Danny Fenton, it was actually that ghost..." he trailed off.

"...Are you sure you don't want us to take away your ghost half? I mean..." Maddie started.

Danny shook his head, "_Not_ a good idea. That has happened twice. The first time...well, let's just say it didn't turn out well. Neither did the second time..." he paused, "anyway, using these powers, I've been trying to be the hero...but it isn't easy being a hero when everyone thinks you're public enemy number 1...do I have to explain anything else?"

"No," Maddie said, quietly.

"I'm proud of you, son. You hunt ghosts! As a ghost! That is _so_ cool!" Jack said, giddy. He continued, "So, you said you have allies..."

"Yeah. There's this wolf-ghost name Wulf...and I've only met with him twice before. Um...I'm trying to think...there's Clockwork, who was involved with...helping me beat a...really powerful enemy...and...hm...well, there's other ghosts who aren't allies, but aren't evil. I've met lots of ghosts, and at first I thought they were all evil. Then, when we went to that 20 year college reunion, I met the Dairy King's ghost, and he saved me from Plasmius...long story."

Jack ran out of the room excited, "To the lab!"

Danny and Maddie stared after him. Maddie looked at Danny, "Who else knows?"

"Sam and Tucker were there when...it happened. They've been there for me since the beginning. Jazz saw me transform once, but didn't tell me for a while...and then there's pretty much every villain I've faced, since I don't bother keeping my identity from them. I guess that's kinda stupid, because then none of...this would have happened. Then again, if I'm beaten, I revert back to Fenton, so they'd probably find out that way." Maddie sighed. Danny asked, "Are you going to let me keep doing my...erm... 'job'?"

"...Well...ok," Maddie said, "you can keep fighting ghosts. If you're late for curfew, we'll let it pass if there was a ghost attack."

"You serious?" Danny asked, cheering up. Maddie nodded. Danny cheered, "I have to tell Sam and Tuck!" he then added, in a heroic voice, "To the phone!" he raced out the door.

Maddie followed after him, smiling. Her son was a ghost hunter...with a twist, but still a ghost hunter. And she couldn't be more proud of him.

————

**Well, this one done! Oh, and each chapter isn't related to another, so this event doesn't have to happen for the next chapter. This is just a collection of one-shots of people discovering Danny, obviously.**


	2. AU Ember

**An alternate universe chapter for **_**Discoveries**_**, if no ghosts knew about Danny's secret, and Ember was the first one to find out, in one random fight...oh, and this has some DxE. 'Cause **_**I**_** said so. Yeah. Right.**

————

Ember was hovering through the air, glad to have escaped the Ghost Zone for probably the fifth time in the last week. She grinned to herself and began lightly playing on her guitar. Ah, this was the life...

An ectoplasmic energy blast (or, as _he_ called them, a 'ghost ray') hit her guitar, making a small dent. Ember glared in the direction of the blast. Speak of the devil. It was Danny Phantom (the _he_ from the last sentence in brackets), the blasted fool who always stopped any ghost just trying to have some _fun_ – which includes destruction and world domination, mostly – in this stupid real world.

Ah, well. Ember could handle him...right? Well, actually, he had stopped her trying to take over the world or cause trouble many times, but she never gave up.

'_And he's _really_ cute,_' a voice in the back of Ember's head teased.

'_Shut up, me,_' Ember replied in her head.

The voice replied, '_Oh, come on. You like him, and you know it!_'

'_Shut..._up' Ember mentally hissed. After a few moments she thought, '_Ok, maybe I think he's _kinda_ cute..._' it was true. His face was cute – even when he was mad – his eyes were amazing, his hair made you want to stroke it all day long, and...well, who knows what's under that hazmat top?

'_Or bottom..._' the voice said, mischievously. Ember blushed as this thought entered her mind and immediately tried to forget these thoughts.

Phantom said to Ember, "You again? This is, like, the hundredth time this week!!"

"Fifth," Ember corrected, before firing some blasts from her guitar.

"Oh, and you've been _counting_? If I didn't know better, I'd say you _enjoy _this!" The ghost boy (as many people call Danny Phantom) dodged them and went in to punch Ember. Ember blocked it with her guitar and then kicked him. _Hard_. In the stomach. Too bad, she had been aiming for...another place. This brought back the words, 'Or bottom...' from the voice at the back of her head and _certain_ images started popping up in Ember's head. She blushed like mad.

'_Ok, one, EW! Obviously he's underage! Then again, does that really matter as a ghost...? DARN IT, IT'S STILL AN EW!_' Ember argued with herself, not the voice, this time.

Phantom quickly recovered and fired a few blasts of his own. Ember blocked or dodged a few, but one or two hit her, and the second one was the biggest one of all, sending Ember flying into a wall.

'_Oh, he is going to _pay_ for that!_'

Ember recovered and fired rapid blasts, all hitting the ghost boy, sending him flying to the ground.

'_Revenge is sweet!_' Ember thought, smirking to herself as she followed after him. She landed beside him and lifted up her guitar to hit him and finish the ghost boy off...

Suddenly, two white/bluish rings appeared around Phantom's waist. One went up and the other went down. As they crossed his body, his hazmat suit became a white t-shirt and blue jeans, and his slightly pale and cold skin became normal and warm, and finally his hair when from white to raven black. He opened his eyes, and they were blue, not green.

Ember stared in shock. She asked, "Y...you're...?"

"Half-ghost," Phantom said as he rolled away from Ember and got up. He sighed, "so, you gonna finish me off, now?"

"But...b-but...that's...impossible!" Ember stuttered, "You can't be a human _and_ a ghost!!" '_It must be some kind of trick!_'

Phantom...or...whatever his name was, replied, "There was an accident with the portal you ghosts always come from...I was a human then..." he sighed, "I got these powers and I've been using them to stop ghosts coming from the Ghost Zone..."

Ember frowned, "That's why you're such a goody-two shoes!" she giggled, "You know, now you have to find a way to get me to not talk..." she said in a flirty voice. She immediately thought, '_Oh my god, I'm not..._flirting_ with him, am I?_'

"Uh..." Danny said, looking slightly freaked out...and was he _blushing_?

Ember quickly said, "Never mind. I won't tell anyone. Someone else will find out and they'll be the ones to tell everyone," she smiled.

Suddenly, Danny kissed her on the cheek.

Ember hadn't even realized he was getting closer since he had rolled out of the way and was talking...

He pulled away and they both blushed.

'_Dude, he kissed you, and all you can think about is that you didn't notice he had been getting closer?_' Great, the voice wasn't dead, as she had hoped.

'_It was only on the cheek..._' Ember retorted in her mind.

The voice replied, '_Better change that, huh?_'

Ember understood.

Ember smiled and put her arms shyly behind her, before leaning forward and kissing Danny on the lips. His eyes widened for a moment, but they quickly closed and he kissed back.

Soon, Ember had her arms around his neck and Danny's hands at her waist and they were making out against a wall.

Danny had transformed into his ghost form at some point, so neither of them had to breathe.

'_Good. Now you can kiss longer!_' the voice in Ember's mind teased. Ember, for once, ignored it.

They broke away from each other. I'd say they were panting, but they weren't. They didn't need to breathe, remember.

Ember remarked, "You're a...good kisser."

"...Thanks," Danny replied, smiling sheepishly. He looked down at himself, "I don't remember going ghost..."

"I guess your lips took over," Ember said.

'_Or _somewhereelse_ took him over..._' the voice replied, mischievously.

Ember mentally replied, '_Shut up, you!!_'

The voice was silent once more.

Danny asked, "So, um..."

"Do you...want to...go out, sometime?" Ember asked, blushing.

"Huh? Really?" Danny asked, amazed.

"You know...hang out in the Ghost Zone. I'd say we could hang out in your dimension, but ghosts aren't that welcome, amirite?" Ember asked.

Danny nodded, "Fine, then...how about on Saturday? I'll meet you at the portal..."

If somebody had told her she would be having a friendly conversation with Danny Phantom earlier that day, she wouldn't have believe her. She also wouldn't have believed you if you had told her that Danny Phantom was only _half_-ghost, and she would discover this later that day.

(And she would have killed you if you had said that she would be making out with said half-ghost later that day.)

Ember flew off with a grin. She paused and turned back to Danny, "Our little secret, until Saturday, because obviously someone will find out...right?"

Danny nodded. Ember winked, waved, and flew away. Danny smiled to himself before also flying off...

————————

**Well, that was fun to write!...Great, now I have a slight urge to write a whole series based off this one-shot...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...maybe...;) **

**Read and review! And if you want to see someone specific find out about Danny's secret, tell me and I'll get to work! **


End file.
